Warmth Within Her Touch
by Catyz101
Summary: A short story of Issa and Akasha. There are not many romance stories between them and the last chapter of the story left me craving more. This is what I imagen under that mysterous man named Issa and how he truly feels.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

.3. I think I might have failed at capturing their relationship, but so little is said about Issa and Akasha that I had to try. They're just so sexily mysterious.

XXXXX

To say he loved her was an understatement. She had a temper of a lion, love like an ocean, intelligence of an encyclopedia, and eyes that made people melt like butter. He had met her too late and couldn't give her everything she wished for. He had already married Gyokuro and had a child with her. Yet, she still gave him the privilege to be with her and love her even if she'd just be a lover in the eyes of society.

She would always smile with a delicate blush when he complemented her. He kept a serious face, but it seemed she had a warm touch to every part of his life. Her heart was fragile, but she was the strongest woman he knew. With the power the both possessed they could bring every kingdom to their knees, but Akasha was far too kind for that. She wanted peace not power.

She brought out the best in him. She could get him to smile when it was only them alone. Issa would forever miss those emerald eyes and her abundant amount of smiled. She always carried a different smile on her face. There was one to be polite, one of anger, of sadness, of love, of ever emotion known to man.

If only he could rewind time. He would save her, he would never have married Gyokuo, he would have never hurt her, and they would live happy together with Moka. But even he, the great Issa Shuzen, could not do such things. He felt empty to the core. So empty that his thoughts were no longer the same, he no longer cared what became of the world. The world Akasha seemed to love so much, he wished it all to be destroyed.

If she could not live in the world than why should anything else? He sighed.

"I never even told you how much I loved you, Akasha." He whispered looking at her favorite flower, "What a fool I truly am."

He closed his eyes and began to remember a simpler time, a time when she was by his side.

"Oh, Issa, look!" Akasha giggled.

He walked beside her. They were in the garden with in the gates of the Shuzen property. She was looking at a simple butterfly and basking at its beauty. Issa raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a half look of confusion and the other half uncaring.

"It is only a butterfly." Issa said.

Akasha looked at him and rolled her eyes. Why was he so blind sometimes?

"Look closer, Great Count Issa," She teased, "Look at the beauty of life and marvel at its presence."

"I see the garden and its 'beautiful life' everyday out my window and have since I was three. You have seen this garden for six months now."

"Yes," Akasha agreed, "But today it is much more magical because you're here with me!"

She closed her eyes and began to twirl around. Issa sighed and followed closely. Even though he found everything around him uninteresting, he followed Akasha. She always seemed to surprise him and make him fall for her every passing moment. Akasha suddenly let herself drop.

Issa's eyes widened and he tried to catch her, but she pulled him along with her. She giggled with a wide smile. Her eyes still closed. Issa looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. Why could he never understand this woman?!

"If the garden is so beautiful, Akasha, why do you have your eyes closed?" Issa asked.

He expected her to glare at him and question why on earth he could not just enjoy the moment. It's what Gyokuro would have done. Instead Akasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She opened her eyes and they seemed to sparkle.

"Why, my dear, do we close our eyes when we dream? When we cry? When we pray? Or when we kiss? It's quite simple. It's because we know deep down that the most beautiful things in life are not seen, but felt by our heart." Akasha softly replied.

Issa sighed, "You could truly make anyone love couldn't you? With these lines said like poetry that come without hesitation."

"So, I've been told." Akasha said moving to touch her forehead to his, "But the truth is that even if I could have anyone in the whole world I would still choose you."

He kissed her before she could say more. He would lose all his pride if he told her just how he felt. He could feel her smiling against his lips.

"You closed your eyes." She mumbled.

He suddenly opened his eyes annoyed at the thought. She really had him at her mercy. She just let him believe he was in control. Damn that woman! He let out another sigh.

"S-sir S-Shuzen." A man said timidly coming into his office.

"What?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"I-it's about y-your daughter." The man looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Which one, you moron, I have four?" Issa replied.

"M-Moka A-Akashiya, Sir." The man said slowly walking closer and leaving a file on his desk, "S-she's been h-hanging around this b-boy in her high school."

Issa calmly took the file. His facial expression said: This is wasting my time. In his head he was screaming: WHO DARE THINK THEY ARE WORTH TO TALK TO ONE OF MY LITTLE GIRLS?!

"Why does it not say what type of monster, Mr. Meatball is?" Issa said looking at the name Tsukune.

"U-u-uh, t-they are u-unsure, sir." The man looked as though he'd cry.

"I see. You may leave." Issa almost laughed as he saw the man dash out the door.

Issa read everything the file offered. He even called the headmaster, pretending that it was just curiosity instead of father's jealousy. He was average, pathetic, apparently a womanizer, but kind to his daughter and even said to love her. A human…a human who stayed at the school for his daughter, risked his life to save her, offered her friendship, and was noted to possibly LOVE his daughter. A human whom was loved by his daughter, Akasha's daughter.

"Just like your father, Moka. Falling for someone who loves everything and gives everything they have for their beloveds. You may just wind up hurt, but if he makes you happy…I will not oppose." Issa looked at the ceiling, "I'm sure that's what your mother would have done. Love is very beautiful…BUT I SWEAR IF HE KISSES YOU, DADDY, WILL HURT HIM!"

XXX

What did you think my lovely readers?


End file.
